


Ego

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: I found this half-done FILTH on my PC and decided to finish it for you dirty cunts.Science doc watching leads to nasty fucking with Daddy kinks





	Ego

Yuri pouted as JJ picked him up and carried him like a fucking baby.

"Put me down, you bastard!" Yuri cried out, batting and hitting at the Canadian man as he was carried to the couch, and plopped down onto JJ's lap. JJ smirked, wrapping an arm around the Russian teen's waist, much to his dismay.

"I DON'T want to sit in your lap, you idiot!" Yuri whined, squirming.

"Liar~" The Canadian man claimed, kissing the top of his head. JJ grabbed the remote to the TV, turning on some random science channel, Yuri's struggling ceasing for a moment.

"...You like science?" Yuri asked, a bit surprised.

"Mn. It's interesting. Just like me."

Yuri turned to glare at him,

"Do you enjoy ruining everything?" He said, squirming again.

JJ rolled his eyes at the teen, hugging him close to his chest.

They DEFINITELY weren't dating, according to Yuri, but they were probably something a _bit_ more than friends... They hadn't fucked yet, but Yuri had sucked the idiotic Canadian off, and JJ gave Yuri a handjob. They cuddled and kissed often when they hung out, though Yuri pouted and squirmed against the Canadian. But Yuri knew he secretly loved it. Otabek was too stoic and a bit shy to do things like that with Yuri. Yuri eventually stopped squirming, not seeing a point in it considering he clearly wasn't going anywhere.

"Aww, see? The little kitten can play nice~"

"I'll kill you," Yuri muttered, throwing a half-assed hit at the Canadian man. JJ smirked and caught the tiny wrist easily. The Russian teen huffed and pulled his wrist from the tight grip. JJ simply winked at him and then leaned a bit to kiss at Yuri's neck. Yuri bit back a small moan as JJ nibbled at the milky flesh.

"J-Jean... C-Cut it o-"

"Daddy."

"...W-What?"

"I want you to call me Daddy," JJ said with a devious smirk.

"I'm not calling you that, you weirdo!" Yuri yelled out, squirming against JJ.

JJ put on a fake pout,

"Pleeease? For me, kitten?" He begged.

Yuri bit his lip, contemplating.

"...Fine!" 

"Then say it."

"No!"

JJ cupped the Russian's obvious bulge, squeezing a bit.

" _Say it._ " JJ commanded, and Yuri shuddered softly at the dominance laced through the Canadian's voice.

"...D-Daddy." Yuri nearly whispered out.

JJ smirked, turning the blond around to face him in his lap.

"Good boy." He said, leaning down again to lick and suck on the blond's neck, groping his ass. Yuri moaned softly, grinding down on the Canadian man needily. JJ smirked against Yuri's neck,

"Daddy's little slut."

"Mn, y-yes...!" Yuri moaned out softly as he continued his grinding, JJ suddenly laying the Russian teen back on the couch, hands sliding up his shirt to pinch and pull at his nipples, leaning down to suck at the skin above the waistband of Yuri's joggers. 

"F-Fuck, JJ..." Yuri whined out.

"Who?" JJ replied, nipping at the skin and roughly twisting his nipples.

"Ahn, Daddy!" Yuri moaned out, correcting himself.

"Good boy," JJ said, pulling the joggers down past Yuri's hips, fingers lightly trailing down the blond's bulge. Yuri squealed out softly, hips bucking up into JJ's hand. JJ smirked and kissed the blond gently, tongue licking his lips and nipping at Yuri's bottom lip. Yuri moaned softly into their kiss as JJ's hand reached into the Russian teen's boxers, slowly stroking the length. JJ detached from Yuri's swollen lips,

"Fuck, you're so hard for me, baby. Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy." JJ purred, smirking again Yuri's neck.

"H-Hah... D-Daddy, I want you to t-touch me more..."

JJ's smirk widened, and his hand reached up to tug at Yuri's nipples.

"Here?"

"N-No, farther down!" He whined.

JJ moved down to graze his fingers over Yuri's hipbone,

"Here?" JJ teased, gripping Yuri's hip.

"Fuck, cut it out! Touch my cock!" The blond finally yelled out.

"Touch my cock, _what_?" 

"Touch my cock, _Daddy_!" Yuri yelled. JJ happily complied, grabbing onto the base of Yuri's cock firmly, pumping the length slowly. The blond threw his head back and moaned like a whore, hips bucking up into JJ's hand.

"So _needy_." JJ commented, hand moving faster.

"D-Daddy, I'm close!" Yuri claimed, and JJ promptly moved his hand away, causing Yuri to whine at the loss.

"Daddy wants you to cum while he's fucking you." JJ claimed, trailing his fingers lightly over the blond's abdomen. Yuri huffed in response but was quickly moaning softly as JJ's lubed fingers circled Yuri's rim, pressing in slowly. The Canadian lightly nipped at the inside of the blond's thigh, slowly fingering Yuri. The Russian teen moaned a bit louder as JJ's fingers found his prostate. JJ smiled, rubbing against it pulling more moans from the blond below him. The Canadian forced another digit in, effectively stretching Yuri out further.

"Fuck, Daddy! Please fuck me, hurry!" He whined, causing JJ to thrust his fingers in hard a few times, before pulling out and slicking his own cock with lube. He kneeled between Yuri's legs and held onto his hips firmly before pushing in slowly. Yuri threw his head back with a soft moan, hands gripping the blanket below him.

"Fuck, Kitten, so tight..." JJ groaned. The Canadian quickly found Yuri's prostate, making him squeal and moan.

"Daddy! Move faster please!" The blond begged, to which JJ happily complied, thrusting in and out of the tiny teen. JJ grabbed both of the Russian teen's wrists, pinning his arms above his head. Yuri arched his back as JJ fucked him harder,

"A-Ahn, more!" The Russian teen whined.

Yuri felt close, biting his lip hard to hold back the plethora of moans that attempted to slip out of him.

"Fuck, J- Daddy I need to cum!" The Russian teen eventually moaned out, causing JJ to smirk.

"Then beg for it like the little slut you are."

Yuri whimpered out softly.

"H-Hah, p-please, Daddy! Let me c-cum, I n-need it!" He cried out, moaning like a bitch in heat.

JJ slowed his thrusts a bit,

"Hmm... I don't know, kitten~ Do you _really_ deserve it? I mean, remember earlier how tried swatting at me?" JJ teased, nipping at Yuri's neck.

Yuri groaned out, frustrated,

"Ngh, D-Daddy _please_ , please I n-need to cum! I c-can't hold it any l-longer!"

JJ smacked Yuri's ass hard a few times,

"Hn, go ahead, kitten. Cum for Daddy~" JJ growled out, groaning at the sight of Yuri cumming like a little cock slut all over himself. He quickly painted Yuri's insides with warm cum, moaning out softly.

```

A bit later, they both laid together on the couch under a huge blanket, again watching a science doc, this one on Astronomy and aliens and shit like that.

"Are you doing okay, Yuri?" JJ asked genuinely, a hand running through the blond strands of the small Russian's hair.

Yuri gave a lil' nod,

"Mn, yeah."

"Was it... Enjoyable? You know, the extra stuff."

Yuri could hear JJ's slight embarrassment laced throughout his voice, which was rather refreshing.

"Mhm. I really... Liked it, honestly." Yuri admitted.

JJ grinned and kissed Yuri's head gently,

"Good."

```  
What did Yuri call them now?

```


End file.
